


Hotel Kaemasutra

by Echidnux



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echidnux/pseuds/Echidnux
Summary: What if Kaede got a key to Hotel Kumasutra? And what if she encountered Shuichi there? What kind of crazy stuff does the Ultimate Detective fantasize about? Oneshot, fluffy at first but gets smutty at the end.





	Hotel Kaemasutra

Kaede woke up in a bizarre, red room.

Why was she here? Something about a key... yes, she'd gotten a strange key that day and was told something good might happen if she kept it. Figuring it was a joke, she thought nothing of the odd item and went to sleep that night, and now she was here.

Looking around, she was not impressed; the place looked like some sort of sleazy love hotel. All sorts of fetish-fulfilling paraphernalia was scattered around the room, and a gaudy bed sat in its center. Kaede imagined this was some odd dream where she'd end up confronted by someone (she imagined Tenko) and get an earful about going to seedy hotels.

Someone did appear out of thin air, startling her, but it wasn't Tenko. It was Shuichi.

Kaede almost cried out, but something was... off. Shuichi seemed to be in some odd sort of trance, as if he wasn't actually aware of his surroundings. She had no idea what to do; maybe try and wake him up? Yeah, that seemed like the best idea.

Before she could do anything, an odd sort of understanding popped into her head. She suddenly knew, with absolute certainty, how this dream-like love hotel worked. Shuichi would wake up thinking she was his ideal partner, and it would be her job to play along. It was odd, but it was probably her fault that he was here in the first place, so she felt obligated to make this enjoyable.

Suddenly, Shuichi snapped out of his trance. He saw Kaede, and a huge grin broke out on his face. “Kaede! I’m home!” he exclaimed, sounding as if he hadn’t seen her all day. His fantasy must have something to do with seeing her after a long day… and she was in his home for some reason?

Shuichi walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. Kaede turned beet-red and nearly lost her composure. “I-I’m so glad to see you!” she stammered; this was already getting really weird! Shuichi laughed. “I know we were recently married, but you can try calling me ‘husband’ every now and then!” He playfully admonished her.

So, Shuichi’s fantasy was a domestic lifestyle? She supposed she could play along with that; they were both close friends, and she did find him attractive… marrying him seemed like a bit much, but what was the harm in fantasizing? “Of course! Anything for my husband!” she replied.

“I had such a long day at the station; it’s nice to come home to a clean house... and a loving wife!” Shuichi praised her. Clean house? Was he implying that she’d cleaned the house all day? Well, if she was going to be a housewife, that was probably expected of her.

“Husband, you know I love to get everything nice and tidy just for you!” she replied enthusiastically. Shuichi smiled back. “We’ve been married for just a few months, and you’re doing such a great job! Married life suits you. Of course, I’d expect no less from you, Kaede.”

She blushed again and looked away, trying to remember to play along. “Why don’t you go unwind while I cook dinner?” she suggested. Wait, dinner? How was she supposed to cook dinner in a love hotel room!? Kaede, you idiot! Nonetheless, Shuichi smiled and lay down on the bed.

Kaede looked around and, thankfully, noticed a kitchen in the corner. She walked over and, putting on a convenient apron, tried to think of something to cook. It was hopeless; she racked her brain for recipes but couldn’t think of anything. When all hope seemed lost, she noticed a cookbook sitting on top of the refrigerator… what kind of love hotel put cookbooks in the rooms!? Well, no point in looking a gift horse in the mouth…

Turning on the stove, Kaede prepared to make a simple dish of spaghetti and meatballs. “How was your day at work?” she asked Shuichi; she thought he might like that. “Busy,” he replied, “and I kept thinking about coming home to you all day again!” She blushed and giggled.

Dinner didn’t take long, as luckily the refrigerator had come stocked with pre-cooked meatballs. She looked around for a place to eat and saw an elaborately decorated table in another corner. Kaede was beginning to suspect this room could change based on the needs of the inhabitants. “Dinner is ready, husband!” she said, and Shuichi hopped up and walked over to the table. They sat down opposite each other and began to eat.

“I can’t believe we’ve been married for months now,” she said, trying to play along with the fantasy. “Me neither!” Shuichi replied, “I actually had been thinking of something…” Kaede looked at him inquisitively. He blushed, looking at his spaghetti.

“I think I’m ready to try having children,” he said flatly. Kaede nearly choked on her spaghetti. This was insane! She probably couldn’t get pregnant here, but… doing it with Shuichi…!

Then she thought about the situation. He had dreamt up this fantasy of working hard to provide for her, and she’d be lying if she said it wasn’t charming. She knew that she didn’t owe Shuichi sex or anything, but a part of her -a big part- wanted to do this.

“I’m ready, too,” she replied. Shuichi looked pleased with her answer. They finished their dinner quietly, then got up. “It’s time to start,” he said. Kaede nodded and smiled.

Sitting on the bed, they looked into each other’s eyes. “I’m sorry I waited so long to do this with you…” Shuichi muttered. Kaede smiled back. “I’m glad you waited until you were ready,” she replied. Pulling her in close, they kissed and wrapped their arms around each other. “We should take off our clothes…” she muttered, and they both started to undress. Kaede was nervous about Shuichi seeing her naked, but she reminded herself that she wanted this now.

Completely nude, they fell into each other’s embrace. Shuichi looked embarrassed, but took the initiative and lay her down on the bed. Resting against the headboard, she opened her legs. “I’m ready for you,” she said, trying to be seductive. Shuichi smiled, climbing onto the bed and getting between her legs. Positioning his body, he slid his penis into her, connecting them in such intimacy that Kaede let out a moan.

“I’m… so glad you’re my first!” he whispered. Kaede nodded in reply; she’d never been with a guy before, and this probably didn’t count, but she was happy to at least be intimate with Shuichi on some level. No… this definitely counted.

Shuichi started to thrust now, and Kaede could hardly wait for him to finish. The idea of getting pregnant suddenly seemed wonderful to her: she’d never felt this much passion about anything before, not even playing the piano. She didn’t care if it was only an illusion anymore, and only wanted to be with Shuichi.

Ragged breaths escaped their mouths until Kaede brought Shuichi in for a kiss. He was getting faster and faster, and the pulses of pleasure she felt were speeding up in time. It was like a furious piano duet playing at the speed of light, the most beautiful song she had ever performed. No... the most beautiful song she had ever helped perform.

Kaede finally felt Shuichi stop and release his fluids into her. With one last gasp, he slumped to her side and relaxed. She knew it was pretending, but she liked to imagine she could feel herself getting pregnant. Turning on her side, she embraced Shuichi in a wordless expression of gratitude.

“You were amazing, husband…” she whispered in his ear. He rested a hand on her hip. “I’ve never felt happier, Mrs. Saihara,” he replied. Mrs. Saihara… Kaede kinda liked that. As the dreamy love hotel faded away, she thought one last time of it, then fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
